Card Talk
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: What happens when all of the cards get together and have a talk about SS? Please RR!


Card Talk

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me Talking)

"Ok they are gone," said Little. 

"Now we just have to talk," Said Windy. 

"About what? I don't think there is much to talk about," said Watery.

"Hey guys, we are here," said Freeze as Syaoran's card came in.

"Did any one see you?" Asked Mirror popping up out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" asked Windy.

"Ummm nowhere," said Mirror blushing.

"You know she was looking at Touya," said the Dream card.

"I was not!" Mirror said blushing even harder.

"Ok, since we know where you were where is…" She looked around "hmm Flower."

"Here I am," Flower said.

"Where have you been?" said the Twins.

"I was spying on the Mistress and Master. They are really cute together."

"That is what we are supposed to talk about," said Windy. 

"What is there to talk about?" said Watery again.

"Well, what if they don't tell each other their feelings? What will happen? Will we be split up?" Said Windy.

"What do you mean split up? I am sure Master Syaoran will give his cards up," said Watery.

"Hey, I don't want to leave my master," said Dash.

"See we both love master and mistress right?" asked Big.

"What do you have to say Shadow?" said Windy looking at the wall.

Shadow came out, "I think that those two will stay together and that we should just leave them alone."

"We did not want your opinion any way said Sweet, "I think we should help them out a little." 

"Well, I think we should look out side and ease drop on them," said Glow.

All the cards looked outside and saw Sakura ands Syaoran sitting in a tree ~k-i-s-s-i-n-g, no not really but ohh well~

"You really mean it, Syaoran?" Asked Sakura.

"Hai, I really do."

"What took you so long to tell me?"

"Well, I just umm."

"You don't have to tell me just can I ask you one thing?" 

"Sure."

Sakura whispered something in his ear

"Really?" he said blushing

"Please!"

Ok he leaned in and they kissed.

"See, I told you we did not need to help," said Shadow

The card all glared at him.

"What can I help it if I was right, and you all were wrong?"

"Do you want to start a fight," said Fight.

"No, I am just pointing out that…"

Silence than stopped Shadow from making any noise

"Thank you Silence, I think he needed that," said Windy. 

Shadow keep on talking, but no one could hear him

"See, I told you they were good together said Flower.

"Does this mean that we can all stay together? asked Power.

"I guess it does," Said Lock.

Shadow hit Fight on the head 

Then Fight fell on the Twins, which knocked over Mirror who ran into Firey who burned Little who screamed and then Loop came out and used it's powers and all the cards were chasing each other.

"Do you think those cards will ever learn?"

"I don't think so Sakura, I don't think so."

Sakura put her head on Syaoran's shoulder and then said, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Don't they know we have been together for some time now?"

"Nope, I don't think they did. Well any way of what we were talking to before, I really do think that we should get that hot tub." ~Hey if you don't understand what they were really talking about before I am going to explain it at the end of the fic. ~

"That was so kawaii!" shouted Tomoyo

"Don't you think so Eriol?"

"Yeah, I think so Tomoyo."

The cards were all still fighting in Sakura's room.

Then they all heard...

"Hahahahahah Suppi I beat you! Yes, I won!!"

"No, you did not you cheated!!"

"I won I won!!" said Kero trying to fly away from Suppi.

"Suppi, come try my treats!"

"Oh no, it is you get away from me!"

"Please, please, please ohh Touya come here," Ruby said as she ran after Touya 

"Ohh no not you!"

"Hey Touya, come here you should try this food it is really good," said Yuki-kun

"Kero, come back here I know that you cheated on that game!" shouted Suppi-chan

"I won I won I won!!!"

"Hey Yue, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you are not going to talk I am just going to annoy you. Hey Yue are you there come on I know that you like me."

"Go away Ruby Moon."

"So you do talk! I am not going away!!"

"Ruby Moon go away!"

"Come over here and make me stone face."

Yue went chasing after Ruby Moon, who was still making fun of Yue.

"Eriol-kun give me my camera we are missing some kawaii moments."

"Come on Tomoyo-chan, you have to catch me."

"Come back here right now." 

"Nope," said Eriol-kun while running away.

"Tomoyo-chan, you don't know where I am."

"Oh yes I do, and when I catch you, you are dead meat!!"

"I love all of those guys don't you?"

"Yeah, and they will never change," said Syaoran who was watching Kero and Suppi beat each other up.

"Yep, they will never change," he said again

"Well, I guess that I would not like it any other way."

"Right, my love. You're very right."

"Oh Syaoran." 

"What…"

"Hahahaha I got you that time," said Sakura who had just thrown a pie in Syaoran's face

"Hey!" Syaoran jumped down and ran after Sakura

"Life will never change," said Syaoran," and I love every moment of it."

"Come on Gaki, are you coming or are you to slow."

"Hey stuff animal, come here and say that to my face."

"Firey you just burnt me!!!" yelled Earthy.

"Hey Yue, come back here."

"Give me back my camera Eriol-kun!"

"Kero come here I know you cheated!!"

"Come on and eat this Touya it is really good!!"

            Life is good...

Explaination...

~This is what happened before the cards were ease dropping~

"Umm Sakura."

"Yes, Syaoran."

"Umm do you think that umm we could get that hot tub we saw?"

"You really mean it Syaoran?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, I really do."

"What took you so long to tell me?"

"Well I just umm."

"You don't have to tell me just can I ask you one thing?" 

"Sure."

Sakura whispered something in his ear ~ ok people Sakura and Syaoran knew that the cards were listening in so Sakura asked Syaoran to kiss her and she asked him something that will remain a secret. ~

"Really?" he said blushing

"Please!"

"Ok" he leaned in and they kissed.

           ~*~The End~*~

Well I hope you all understand now if you did not before I think most of you thought that they had just confessed their feelings but you were wrong! I hope you understand now if you don't email me and I will explain it to you. Please R+R!!!


End file.
